Atraks
Biography Early life To be added... OoMN service and transformation into Toa To be added... War agains the Brotherhood and search for the Kazerix To be added... Island Illusion After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, the ressurected Nazak teleported Atraks and his Toa team to Atraks' home island, now nothing but a wasteland covered in ash, and forced them as well as his former Makuta servants into an illusion-created city, where they had fought in a gladiator like battles with Glatorian and other beings. Eventually, the Makuta were captured by a misterious being known as Voristorakk and the Toa finally broke free from Nazak's illusion. Spherus Magna and The Brothers' War After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, Atraks moved onto Spherus Magna, and there, along with his allies formed the city of Altanos and the Council of the Elemental Masters. One elder Toa revealed to him that his natural element was the Anti-Element, a very rare one, that allows him to negate others' elemental powers. After that, he took the title "Knight of Honor", becoming the supreme commander of Altanos' military. Several years later, the vengeful Nazak appeared once again and declared war on Altanos. In the end of the bloody war, Atraks, with help from the demon Voristorakk, defeated Nazak and banished him into the Void Between Dimensions. Shortly after that, Atraks married his long time girlfriend, Kidra. After several peaceful years, Atraks' brother, Gravk, had fallen sick, and it was later revealed that he too was infected by one of Nazak's viruses. The virus poisoned his mind and soon he decleared that he should be the one true leader of Altanos. The Council didn't like the fact that he didn't obey the rules and thus banished him from Altanos. While the wastelands, Gravk allied himself with the remains of Nazak's organisation, the Legion of Darkness, and attacked Altanos, seeking revenge. Some months later, in the final battle of the war, Gravk regained control over himself, as Nazak saw he couldn't defeat the Council's armies. However, to make up for this he fell many warriors during the battle, including Kidra, who was killed by Aerix, Nazak's most loyal leutenant. Chaos Transformation 10 years later, Atraks became a member of the Council and was sent to Nazak's former base to investigate a strange time-space distortion field. The source of the field was merely an orb, which when taken by Atraks and later absorbed by him. Several hours later though, his left arm began mutating, turning black, with a strange metal substance covering it. It was by the next day when Atraks discovered that he had gained control over Chaos. The Elemental Master of Ice, Kreyas, began researching Atraks' new powers and discovered that every time Atraks used his Chaos powers, part of his soul would get sucked into the Void. Aerix, under Nazak's orders was told to eliminate Atraks, as the Toa's Chaos powers served as a beacon for the Alliance of Death, a mysterious organisation formed by the Skazark, a race far more powerful and ancient than anyone could imagine, and they would soon come, seeking the orb and destroying all of Spherus Magna in the process. The truth was that Nazak himself was a servant of the Alliance, though he later deserted and was now wanted dead by them. The remnants of the Legion of Darkness, led by Aerix, staged a final assault on Altanos, hoping that they would be able to kill Atraks once and for all. However, the Toa pushed them back, and in the end, Atraks unleashed a Chaos Nova Blast, obliterating the Legion, but with the ultimate price of having his own soul getting fully imprisoned within the void, and while still alive, his body was left as just an empty shell. Atraks' second wife, the Shadrak Princess Nada was then sent by the council to find the Reformer, an ancient artifact that can fully change one being into another, altering not only appearance of that being, but also the powers and even mind, soul and memories. They hoped the Reformer could return Atraks' soul back into his body, but when the artifact was finally dicovered, a dying Great Being told them that with the abscence of a soul, a being cannot be reformed. He however told them that the Resonance Sword, an artifact used by an ancient Toa named Aydin can reurn Atraks' soul from inside the Void. After months of searching, the Sword was nowhere to be found and the Council lost all hope of ressurecting Atraks until it was decided that Nada would be Reformed into Aydin, as she was the last one to use the Sword. Once Aydin was brought back, she led the Council to the Sword and eventually Atraks was ressurected. Unfortunately, after Atraks' awakening, a team of 12 beings, the Shadow Seekers, commanded by Nazak attacked the city. They proved too powerful to defeat even for Atraks. All the while they carried a message from Nazak. The Makuta wanted Atraks to ressurect him with the sword, only then the Seekers would stop their attack. In order to save the city, Atraks agreed to the deal. However, the Sword was guarded by Relix, Atraks' old friend and mentor, and after he learned why Atraks needed the Sword, he said he couldn't take the word. Evidently the two fought, and Atraks was forced to kill Relix in order to take the Sword. His already broken mind became even darker, and Atraks fell into a deep depression. The ressurected Nazak withdrew his Seekers and went into hiding, sensing a coming danger. Meanwhile, Atraks discovered that using a special weapon, the Dagger of Sorrow, he can ressurect someone whom he really loved, as the Dagger felt his own emotions. Determined to find the Dagger, he set off on a journey and that was the first time when the ghost of Rak'Ven, an ancient Skazark overlord, suddenly appeared before him. The ancient being told Atraks that he would become his next host and that the Skazark were coming for him. The Toa didn't believe Rak'Ven as he thought this was just another illusion created by his own broken mind. When he took the dagger, he used it to ressurect Kidra, who had died more than 50 years ago. But their reuinon was interrupted by Rak'Ven's ghost. The Skazark revealed more about himself to Atraks and told him that the Alliance was coming as well. Yet the Toa wouldn't believe him. Imperial Invasion But in the end the ghost was right. 5 months later, the Alliance fleet followed by the 26th Imperial Starfleet appeared in the Spherus Magna system. First, they launched giant black towers, Spires. From them a giant army of Skazark landed on the surface and began slaughtering every living being, destroying every city and village, leveling whole entire mountains. Only a small group of beings, led by the former Elemental Masters Atraks and Reynas survived, forming the Resistance. Sadly however, their attempts to stop the destruction of Spherus Magna always failed. In a final attempt, they attacked the comand Spire, and fought the most elite troopers of the Alliance. The last one standing though was Atraks. He then fought the leader of the Alliance and was about to finish him off when after milleniums of waiting, Rak'Ven took control of the Toa's body, shapeshifted his armor on the helpless Atraks and took control. He then used his new body to obliterate the whole fleet and after taking control of a frigate, he flew to the unknown parts of space, towards the Skazark Empire. Rak'Ven and later journies To be added... Abilities and Traits As a Toa, he controlled the Anti Element, which allowed him to negate other's elemental powers, and Chaos. As a member of the Order of Mata Nui , his mind was shielded from Psionics attacks. He was also an extremely skilled fighter. As a Skazark, his current form, he controls the element of Chaos, and also has increased strength and speed. Many of his other abilities are amplified by the armor. He still remains an extremely skilled fighter too. Also, in his current form, due to the many other transformations, he has developed a split personality and enrages easily. He also is known to have a "strange" sense of humor, often torturing his victims for fun. If killed, he wouldn't die. Instead his soul will escape the body and search for a new host. When entering the host, he wipes all of its memories and takes full control of its body. Then, he shapeshifts his armor on the body into a more applicable form. Mask and Tools As a Toa and Matoran, he wore a Great Miru shaped as an Avohkii . After he was transformed into a Skazark, he obtained a SpecOps helmet. As a Matoran, he carried a short blade and a pair of Stun Gloves. As a Toa though, he used several weapons, including a sword, a Midak Skyblaster, a Crusher sword, a Thornax gun, and others. As a Skazark, he used a Chaos Sword, a Blackbolt Sniper Rifle, and whatever weapon he shapeshifted from his armor. His armor also has a wide range of sensors and detectors, allowing him to detect any being within 4 kilometers of him. The armor has a cloaking device, making him invisible for a short period of time. As demo nstrated in many battles, his armor's energy shields can withstand massive amounts of damage before finally turning off. His most poweful weapon is the Excellion Cannon, which can take down a spacship from a single blast. However, due to the amount of energy required to use it, his armor may remain damaged beyond repair, forcing him to search for a new host. After his most recent "death", he obtains a prototype suit of armor, the ARC suit. It is lighter, smaller, but more powerful than his previous armor. More info on this will come soon. Trivia *Atraks is ToaAtraks' self-MOC. *He was originally supposed to be a Toa of plasma. *He was inspired by Kylord. *He makes a non-canon appearance in Haunting in Shadows and Shattering. *The "Biography" was originally partially revised, until now though thanks in particular to DronesFoul. *While considered evil by most of the sentient life, Rak'Ven is actually a neutral being. *He is the most "evil" character in my story. *Rak'Ven is a Multiversal Singularity. Appearances Storyline Appearances *Dark Command Non-Storyline Appearances *Haunting in Shadows *In Darkness Forever *Shattering